


it's freezing

by moonlitsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Winter, a little bit, akaashi is such a cute babe, bokuto koutarou is a sex god, but my sinful self made it porn, he's hot too, it was supposed to be only fluff, so i guess i can say, there is plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitsky/pseuds/moonlitsky
Summary: Wherein Akaashi’s heater malfunctions and Bokuto is there to keep him warm.





	it's freezing

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so this is my first every fanfic to be posted in AO3 and i'm pretty sure it's not that great lmao i didn't really think it through but i hope you guys don't regret reading it if you come across it

_I really hate the cold weather._ Akaashi Keiji thinks while watching the white snow fall outside the window, slowly blanketing the streets. He has never been fond of going out during the winter season. He thinks it’s too troublesome to put on layers of layers of clothing just to keep warm when he could just stay in the comfort of his own, warm home.

Akaashi touches his window and immediately recoils as he temporarily feels the temperature on the other side. He sighs and grips his cup of hot coffee tighter, making his way to the living room and settling under the blanket on his couch. It wasn’t like he didn’t like going outside and spending time with his friends, but he _seriously_ cannot stand cold weather. That being said, he only goes out when necessary, stocking up on food and the like but never doing activities that requires him to stay out in the cold for long periods of time.

 _So far, I think adulthood has made me lazier if not anything else,_ Akaashi thinks. He swishes the coffee around his cup while feeling a little guilty how he had spent his Christmas break utterly unsocial and just cooped up in his home. He eyes the stacks of paper on the table – those were all the work he’d gotten and he finished them in record time – he actually can’t wait to start working again to keep him busy. The only thing he dreads about going back to work is having to get out of the house in the early morning when the temperature is significantly lower. Akaashi just got out of college and is working at a publishing house about three blocks away from his apartment.

Akaashi finishes his cup of coffee and sets it on the table. He’s about to make his way into his kitchen to cook himself some breakfast when his phone obnoxiously rings from the couch, disrupting the silent morning that he was having. He grabs his phone and answers it, not bothering to look at the screen to see who called. Only one person will call at this hour, anyway, and he already knows what the question will be. He goes back towards the living room and begins prepping ingredients while keeping his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder.

“AKAASHI!” He hears his best friend, Bokuto’s, obnoxiously loud voice on the phone which should be illegal seeing as it is 7AM in the morning.

“My answer is still no, Bokuto-san.”

“But I haven’t even said anything yet!” Akaashi hears the incredulity in his voice. He puts the phone on speaker mode while placing it on the counter.

“If I’m not mistaken, you were going to ask if I wanted to hang out with you today.” He speaks aloud while pouring some oil onto a pan.

A muffled gasp could be heard on the other line, “How did you know?”

Akaashi sighs. “It’s the fourth time you asked me that, Bokuto-san.”

“But, Akaashi,” Bokuto whines, “It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow and I miss my best friend! I haven’t seen you since we’ve both gotten busy due to the end-of-the-year workload we received.”

“Bokuto-san, surely you know how much I hate the cold weather given that you’ve known me for so long.”

It’s not like Akaashi did not want to hang out with his best friend, but given the fact that it’s _snowing_ , he really did not want to go out. However, what he really didn’t want to hear was his best friend babbling about Yukie, his girlfriend, which still creates a sharp pain in his chest even if he vowed to support them and never let Bokuto know about his feelings for him. He’s brought back by Bokuto’s voice,

“I’ll be sure to pick a warm place! I promise things won’t end up like last time.” Bokuto hurriedly says over the phone.

Akaashi grimaces as he remembers the last time he hung out with his best friend during the winter season. Bokuto was able to convince him to accompany him to a small art exhibit because one, he loved art, two, there was a promise of hot coffee afterwards, and three, Bokuto nearly begged because he didn’t know a thing about art and his work required him to attend the event. However, Bokuto failed to mention that the venue of the art exhibit was _outdoors_ and he shivered all throughout the event and ended up with a long-lasting cold.

“What are you planning to do?” Akaashi asks while pouring beaten eggs onto the pan.

“Why do you sound as if I have some kind of ulterior motive? I just miss you! I want to talk to you!”

“I don’t see why we can’t talk at my house.” Akaashi adds some vegetables to the egg to complete the omelette.

“Is that an invitation, Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice turns teasing.

Akaashi stares at his phone, face heating up as he tries to keep his impassive voice.. “I’m hanging up.”

“NO, WAIT!” Bokuto nearly _shouts_ and Akaashi thanks the Lord that he did not have his phone right next to his ear.

“Yes?” Akaashi turns the stove off and slides his omelette onto a plate.

“I, uh, I have something to tell you.” The voice on the other line sounds timid, very unlike his best friend that he’s startled and it piques his curiosity.

“You can’t tell me in the warm comfort of my home?” His tone is dangerously close to a whine and he almost smacks himself for sounding pathetic.

“Uh, well, in theory I can, but… Nevermind! Forget I said anything,” Bokuto laughs nervously, “We can meet some other time, I guess.”

Akaashi immediately feels guilty and relents, admitting to himself that he misses Bokuto-san dearly as well and thinks it’s worth it to stand the cold to meet with him, “I’ll be ready by lunch time. I hope this place has delicious food.”

He can literally feel Bokuto perk up on the other side of the line, “AKAASHI! YOU _DO_ CARE!”

“I’ll see you later, Bokuto-san.”

He catches an enthusiastic, “See you later!” before hanging up. He sits on the stool of the island in his kitchen and starts eating his breakfast while pondering about what Bokuto-san had to tell him. What was so nerve-wrecking that his best friend lost his edge while on the phone? The thought troubled Akaashi more than he would like to admit. He quickly finishes his meal and settles down on the couch. He half-heartedly flips through channels before settling on one that showcases a volleyball match. He smiles to himself and remembers the time when he and Bokuto-san played volleyball in high school and how he was so simple-minded. He really has matured since then, no longer the child who can be brought down by something so simple.

 _We really are growing up_. Akaashi thinks, somewhat nostalgic. He chuckles to himself as he’s reminded of the little crush he developed on Bokuto during those times. Sometime during his reminiscing, he falls asleep on the couch and wakes up to loud banging on the door. He quickly glances at the clock that read 12:30PM.

“Shit. I overslept.” Akaashi suddenly notices that the temperature of his room is much, _much_ lower than he would like so he wraps himself in a blanket while quickly walking towards the door. He peeps through the hole and sees Bokuto-san with his fist raised, ready to make another sequence of knocking. Akaashi opens the door before he can.

“Bokuto-san, I apologize. I fell asleep.” Akaashie murmurs, then his eyes fall on the plastic bag in Bokuto’s hand that wasn’t raised.

“Akaashi! You had me worried! I’ve been knocking for five minutes straight!” Then Bokuto grins, “I changed my mind. I know you really hate going out in this weather, so I brought the food to you!” Something warm blooms in Akaashi’s chest and he can’t help but give his best friend a smile of appreciation.

“Th-thank you.” Akaashi stutters and curses himself as his teeth chatters because of the cold air outside. “Please come in.”

“Eh? Why is it so cold here? I thought you hated the cold.” Bokuto asks while placing the take-out on the table in the living room. Akaashi reads the text on the plastic bag. _Coffee House._ He smiles, _my favourite._

“I don’t know… I woke up with it like this. I’ll check the heater.” He wraps his blanket around him even more tightly as he makes his way to the heater. It was off, there’s no text on it. He pushes the button to turn it on but it stays dead. Dread fills him as he realizes that his heater is broken, and he can’t stop shivering.

“What’s wrong?” He hears his best friend’s voice behind him.

“It’s broken.”

“Let me see.” Bokuto goes to the heater when Akaashi takes a step back, their shoulders brushing against one another.

He watches Bokuto tinker with the heater silently from behind and is startled when he turns around and suddenly their faces are too close to each other. Bokuto jumps, “Akaashi! You startled me!” Bokuto laughs nervously, “Wh-why were you so near?” He places a hand on his chest for a more dramatic effect.

“I was watching you. You may accidentally burn my house down.”

Bokuto pouts, and Akaashi immediately follows the movement with his eyes. “You wound me, Akaashi. I would think you’d give me more credit than that.”

Akaashi quickly averts his eyes to the floor and clears his throat. He grips his blanket to make himself feel warmer then suddenly, he’s _too warm_ and he looks up to see his vision obstructed by tuffs of white and black hair and he’s aware that Bokuto’s arms are around him. He resists the urge to lean is head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I missed you!” Bokuto laughs.

“B-Bokuto-san, what are you doing?” Akaashi musters a sentence, suddenly aware of his beating heart and the _heat_ of Bokuto.

“What, I can’t hug my best friend?” Bokuto holds Akaashi at arm’s length and grins at him and honestly it’s too bright and endearing that Akaashi can’t help but smile too. But in Bokuto’s eyes there something like hesitation or, nervousness? He’s not entirely sure but he knows it’s there. It has never been difficult for him to read Bokuto-san, anyway.

Bokuto skips toward the living room and settles on the couch and Akaashi immediately misses his warmth. He shakes his head and grabs his phone and signals for Bokuto to wait a moment and he proceeds to the kitchen. Akaashi then proceeds to call the technician of his apartment and is notified that his heater will be fixed within the next half-hour and goes back to the living room to sit beside his best friend.

“Are you hungry?” Bokuto asks.

“Uh, no. I just woke up so I don’t really feel hungry yet.” Akaashi lifts his feet on the couch so his whole body is covered by his blanket.

“Me, too!” Bokuto eyes Akaashi’s movements, “Do you want to go someplace else? Since it’s really cold in here.”

“No, I’m fine… The technician will be here soon to fix the heater anyway.”

“You sure?” Akaashi nods at him, “Okay then. I wanted to tell you that Yukie and I broke up.”

Akaashi gapes at him. Bokuto notices this and makes a face, “What?”

“Way to drop the bomb, Bokuto-san.”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto grumbles.

“I _mean_ , you’ve been together for _two years_ and you say that just like that?”

“Well, Akaashi, you’re the type of person who always wanted to get straight to the point!”

Akaashi can’t argue with him on that, but he’s still surprised. Last he heard, they were still going strong. Granted, that had been in October but being together for two years is no joke.

Akaashi sighs, “You’re right. But why does it seem like you’re not that affected?” He shivers as a he feels a weak wind seep its way into the room.

“Because it was a mutual decision.” Bokuto murmurs, “Honestly, both of us saw it coming. We acted more like friends than lovers, really.”

“But you’ve been together for so long? You were perfect for each other as well, your personalities matched. Both loud and rambunctious.” Akaashi chuckles a little while his teeth were chattering, “How do you lose something like that to fade to friendship, Bokuto-san?”

“Maybe what I needed was not someone who matched my personality. I guess the fact that we were so alike was what made us really great friends. But in a relationship, I needed someone to keep be grounded. Someone who can put up with my obnoxious personality.” Bokuto’s voice sounded like he was trying to get a point across but Akaashi didn’t have time to think of it because his fingers were getting numb and his grip slackens on the blanket which makes it fall down.

He scrambles to get it but he can barely move his hands because they are _frozen_. But Bokuto grabs the blanket for him and moves closer to wrap the blanket around him and he can feel his body heat as Bokuto’s chest bumps Akaashi’s right arm when he moves the blanket over his left shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright?” Bokuto asks, concerned.

“How are you so warm?” Akaashi blurts out, half-embarrassed and half-envious.

Bokuto blinks then laughs, “If you wanted me to hug you, Akaashi, you should’ve just asked!”

Heat creeps onto Akaashi’s cheeks and he’s praying that Bokuto wouldn’t notice it. He blows on his hands to keep them warm when Bokuto encloses his own hands over Akaashi’s.

Akaashi stares at him.

“Is this warm enough?” Bokuto teases him but Akaashi can see the sincerity in his eyes. Akaashi’s blush intensifies.

 _No._ He thinks, but is too embarrassed to say it.

“Thanks, Bokuto-san.” He gives a shy smile and Bokuto brightens up.

“Damn, Akaashi, are you an ice cube? Why are you so cold? Also, drop the formalities. We’ve been friends since ancient history!”

Akaashi gives out a shaky laugh and pulls his knees closer to his body. “I don’t know, it’s always been this way… Bokuto.”

He watches Bokuto bring his hands close to his mouth to blow at them. Akaashi stares at him and he suddenly feels so, _so_ warm and his heart is beating too quickly inside his chest.

Akaashi doesn’t know how long they’ve been staring at each other but he’s suddenly surprised by Bokuto standing.

“Where are you going?” He tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice, because his hands feel cold already.

“Nowhere.” Bokuto chuckles, “I’m going to keep you warm, is that okay?

Akaashi looks up at him, confused. “Huh?”

“Is that okay?”

“Uh, of course Bokuto-sa- Bokuto.”

“Alright, face your left.”

Akaashi turns to the left as he’s told, confused until he feels a warm body sliding in behind him and arms wrapping around his waist. He stiffens and looks back to see Bokuto smiling shyly at him.

“I asked if it were okay.”

Akaashi is still stunned and blushing when he hears feels Bokuto’s mouth on his ear, “Relax, Keiji.”

Obviously, that makes him even more startled. This is the first time Bokuto has ever called him by his given name and to say it so intimately… Akaashi shakes his head, “Bokuto-san, what are you doing?” His heart is already trying to beat its way out of his chest and he’s pretty sure that Bokuto can feel it.

Bokuto tugs at Akaashi so he rests against his chest and Akaashi’s aware of how fast Bokuto’s heart is beating as well. Bokuto runs his hand through Akaashi’s hair and Akaashi resists the urge to close his eyes and snuggle closer.

“Bokuto-san, you just broke up with your girlfriend.” Akaashi states weakly.

“What did I say about the formalities? Also, do you know the reason _why_ we broke up?”

“Because you felt more like friends.”

“Yes,” Bokuto leans on the armrest of the couch to get more comfortable, “But it was more of the issue that she was aware that someone else had already captured my heart.”

Akaashi felt his heart lodged in his throat, “Who?”

He felt Bokuto nuzzle his face in his hair, “You, Keiji.”

Akaashi turns around in Bokuto’s grip so they were chest-to-chest and he could see Bokuto’s face clearly. “What?”

“It’s true. It started when we began working and I suddenly noticed all the details that you did whenever we hung out. At first I thought it was because I missed having you around all the time but it came to the point that I couldn’t stop thinking about you even if I was with Yukie. Suddenly, I began imagining if you were the one in Yukie’s place. I saw us holding hands,” Bokuto laces his hand with Akaashi’s.

“Going on dates.” Akaashi stares at Bokuto while he speaks, a small smile slowly forming on his face.

“Kissing.” Bokuto whispers, and touches Akaashi’s forehead with his lips. A movement so light that Akaashi’s not sure if he would feel it if he weren’t looking.

“And Yukie noticed. She knows me too well. But she wasn’t sad, in fact, she was happy for me.” Bokuto chuckles, “I never really got the courage to tell you until now, though. I know it’s quite sudden and I’m willing to give you time to thin-”

Bokuto was cut off by Akaashi throwing his arms around his neck. His hands immediately find its place on Akaashi’s waist and he can feel Akaashi’s head on his shoulder.

“Hey, now, what’s the deal?” Bokuto teases but Akaashi could hear the smile in his voice.

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

Bokuto holds him at arm’s length, “What? Why?”

 _Because I’ve liked you ever since we started becoming friends, idiot._ Akaashi blushes furiously, “No reason.”

“That means there _is_ a reason,” Bokuto rolls his eyes then pouts, “Please?”

Akaashi doesn’t know what overcame him, but he leans in and places a quick peck on Bokuto’s lips. He pulls away, stunned and his best friend looked just as stunned as he was.

“Oh, God. I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. I don’t know what came over me.” Akaashi flushes, what was he doing? He never loses composure, especially around Bokuto-san. He wants to pull his hair for acting like this right now.

“Can _I_ do it?”

Akaashi looks up and sees Bokuto adorable waiting for an answer like he was asking for permission.

Akaashi nods and Bokuto slowly eases forward, then touches their lips together. Akaashi’s hands find their way to Bokuto’s nest of hair and sighs into the kiss. How long as he waited for this moment? He can feel Bokuto’s arms roaming around his back and he thinks, _this feels nice. This feels right._ And smiles into the kiss. He shifts so he’s basically straddling Bokuto now and the position feels infinitely times more intimate. Bokuto pulls him closer so their chests are touching and eventually Akaashi breaks the kiss for air. His best friend, however, has other plans and immediately begins planting kisses along the pale skin of Akaashi’s neck. One spot in particular makes Akaashi’s moan and pull on Bokuto’s hair. He shifts and suddenly there’s a tight grip on his hips.

“Stop moving, Akaashi.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Akaashi panics, “Did it hurt? I’m sorry, Bokuto.”

Bokuto groans, “No. You definitely did something right.”

Akaashi furrows his eyebrows, not understanding. “Then why did you make me stop?”

“Because I may not be able to.” Bokuto grunts and thrusts his hips upwards and Akaashi’s eyes grow wide at what he felt and suddenly he’s not able to hold back the moan that slips from his lips. When he looks back at Bokuto he almost all over again because of the look he has. His best friend’s eyes are dark, filled with _lust_ and _admiration_ and he could just get lost in those golden eyes of his.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Akaashi blushes at Bokuto’s blunt statement and hides his face in the other’s neck, “Don’t say that out of the blue you idiot.”

“But it’s true.” Bokuto’s hands beginning massaging the sides of Akaashi’s body and it feels _so_ good and he felt like he had to do something so he turns his head and begins sucking on Bokuto’s neck.

“ _Keiji._ ” Bokuto all but _growls_ and Akaashi feels heat shoot straight down his crotch at the tone.

Akaashi hums and continues his actions, tracing Bokuto’s neck, jaw, and collarbone with his lips and leaving his marks all over him. He’s about to connect his lips to Bokuto’s again when he feels his best friend shift underneath him and the next moment he’s pinned down beneath Bokuto.

“I warned you.” Bokuto has a sort of animalistic growl that just makes Akaashi want to be at the mercy of his dominance. He feels Bokuto grind down on him and the friction feels _amazing_ so he thrusts his hips up to meet Bokuto’s and they both moan at the feeling.

Akaashi tugs at the other’s shirt and Bokuto lifts it over his head. Akaashi takes this opportunity to run his hands along the hard planes of the other’s chest, feeling the muscle clench beneath his touch. He watches this with fascination and breathes out, “You’re gorgeous.”

“That’s my line, Keiji.” Bokuto leans back down and captures the other’s lips in his own. Akaashi’s heart flutters at the use of his given name and decides that he wants Bokuto and he wants him _now_.

“Bokuto.” He huffs when the white haired man slips his hand under Akaashi’s shirt, tweaking the nipples which makes Akaashi arch his back into the touch.

_More._

“Bokuto, I need-” He gasps as Bokuto ducks his head and sucks at his sensitive nipple, “I need you.”

Bokuto shows no sign that he heard Akaashi nor does he show any signs of stopping his assault. Akaashi groans and thrusts his hips up to show Bokuto just how much he needs him.

“ _Koutarou._ ”

He feels Bokuto’s assault stop abruptly and see the tuffs of white hair rise as Bokuto stares at Akaashi with a dark expression, it made the hairs on Akaashi’s arms stand with anticipation.

“What did you say?” Bokuto lets out in a hoarse voice, one too hot in Akaashi’s opinion.

“Koutarou, _please_. _Fuck me._ ”

Bokuto growls and without another word, carries Akaashi bridal style – which makes the man blush and secretly admits to himself that he likes it – towards the bedroom. Bokuto all but throws him onto the bed and Akaashi _loves_ the treatment. He loves being at the mercy of the usually bright best friend he has. He _loves_ that he’s the only one who gets to see him like this.

“Remove your clothes, Keiji.” Bokuto says quietly but firmly. He keeps his eyes on Akaashi while the man did just that. Never breaking eye contact.

Bokuto strips himself of his clothes as well and strides up to the now nude Akaashi to the bed and kisses him, “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.” He says as he trails his lips down to his navel. Akaashi whimpers as Bokuto darts is tongue into the other’s belly button and moans as Bokuto kisses the head of his cock.

“ _Koutarou._ ” Akaashi says his name like a prayer, gripping the hair of the man now situated between his legs, lips mere inches from his hard on.

“Shh.” Bokuto shushes and without warning encases the head of Akaashi’s cock in his mouth, lapping up the precum that has spilled through and Akaashi groans.

Akaashi does all that he can to refrain from bucking his hips up into Bokuto’s mouth but then the other takes so much more of him in and he just can’t stop himself.

That’s when he finds out that Bokuto Koutarou has almost a non-existent gag reflex. The feeling was surreal, he felt _so_ hot all over as his cock hits the back of Bokuto’s throat and the latter seems unaffected. Instead in response, he met Akaashi’s eyes and hollowed out his cheeks, milking him as much as he can and Akaashi almost comes from the action alone.

“S-stop, Koutarou. I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” Akaashi pants, tightening his grip on Bokuto’s hair.

“Please, Koutarou. I need you inside me, _fuck_.” Akaashi whimpers and Bokuto’s pupils were blown so wide and Akaashi doesn’t think that he’s seen anything more beautiful.

“ _Fuck._ I need to prep you first, baby. Please wait.” Akaashi nods at him as he reaches into his bedside table for the lube. Bokuto wastes no time and slathers it onto his hand. When Akaashi feels the first finger inside he squirms. Bokuto’s fingers were much thicker and longer than his own and it feels so good.

“Your hands are so much thicker and so much longer,” He gasps, “They feel so good, Koutarou.”

The finger inside him stills and Akaashi whines loudly.

“Y-You,” Bokuto rasps, “I can’t stop thinking of you doing this to yourself.” He groans and Akaashi sees Bokuto’s cock twitch in fascination.

“You want to see me do it?” Akaashi shyly asks.

Bokuto blinks and stares at him with a hungry gaze and that’s all the confirmation Akaashi needs. He removes Bokuto’s finger that’s inside him and instantly replaces it with two of his own. The feeling brings a moan out of him and he gently rocks on his fingers, trying to keep his gaze on Bokuto. The latter was watching intently, his mouth a little open and stroking his cock slowly. They kept both their eyes on each other and Akaashi is the first to break eye contact when he inserts a third finger in and brushes his prostate.

Akaashi throws his head onto the pillows and moans loudly, bucking his hips wildly onto his fingers, trying to catch that feeling of pleasure yet again. When he brushes his prostate a second time, a bout of precum spills from his cock and he can’t stop himself from moaning, “ _Koutarou._ ”

He faintly registers a frustrated groan in the background from his own bliss but that was all it took for Bokuto to come back and remove Akaashi’s hands from his entrance. The latter whimpered at the feeling but was silenced when he felt Bokuto’s cock on his entrance with a condom and covered in lube.

“Are yo-” Bokuto clears his throat, “Are you ready?”

Akaashi nods fervently, hating the feeling of being empty.

“I’ll go slow for you, okay?” Bokuto laces their fingers together as he slowly pushes inside of Akaashi.

Akaashi’s eyes opens wide as he feels the thickness of Bokuto’s cock, it was unlike anything he experienced before. He registers a sharp pain and felt tears prickling his eyes and the movement stops. Bokuto leans forward, panicked, “Does it hurt? Should I stop?” Bokuto’s hoarse voice sounded in Akaashi’s ears and he shook his head.

“Just give me a moment, please.”

Bokuto admits to himself that it took a lot of self-restraint to obey just that one command and it felt like an eternity before Akaashi signals him to continue moving. He goes slowly again for the other’s sake but it seems Akaashi is taking it better than before. It wasn’t long before he bottoms out and he lets out a long groan before stilling completely, allowing Akaashi to get used to his size.

“Keiji, _fuck_ , you feel so good baby,” Bokuto nips at the other’s collarbone. “So, so tight and so hot.”

Akaashi moans and bucks his hips against Bokuto, “Please move.”

Bokuto doesn’t need to be told twice. He slowly pulls out until only his head is inside before going back inside again and his mind is dizzy from the amount of pleasure he feels it’s surreal.

The same could be said for Akaashi. Only small twinges of pain are felt now, quickly overshadowed by the pleasure and it wasn’t long before he was begging Bokuto to go faster and deeper and harder because it felt _so good_.

Bokuto lifts one of Akaashi’s legs over his shoulder and thrusts in. The new angle allows Bokuto to hit Akaashi’s prostate with every thrust and the latter almost cries with the pleasure he’s feeling. He rakes his nails along Bokuto’s muscular arms, panting his name in a sort of reverence he can only give to Bokuto, “Koutarou.”

Bokuto gives attention to Akaashi’s cock and the latter almost hisses with relief at the pressure it’s receiving. Their movements are becoming sloppy and erratic and one particularly hard thrust sends Akaashi over the edge and the pleasure is literally _blinding_. He’s slightly aware of Bokuto following close behind him, shouting his name, “ _Keiji._ ” And it builds a warm feeling in his chest.

Soon after, Bokuto pulls out and throws away the used condom before collapsing on top of Akaashi.

“Heavy.” Akaashi whines.

“That’s not very nice.” Bokuto lifts his head to pout at the curly haired man.

Akaashi laughs and wraps his arms around Bokuto and freezes when he hears a knock on the main door.

“It’s the technician for you heater!” A loud voice booms into the room and Bokuto starts to get up but Akaashi pulls him down.

Bokuto looks at him confused, “Wha-?” but he’s silenced by Akaashi’s lips. Bokuto looks stunned when they pull away and Akaashi smiles – he’s smiled more today than he has ever had, he thinks.

“I just want to stay like this a little longer.” He whispers to Bokuto.

Bokuto grins at the statement, “I thought you felt cold?”

“Not anymore.” He snuggles underneath the covers beside Bokuto, sighing as the other man wraps him with his arms, making him feel warmer both inside and out.

It’s the most content he’s ever been in a long while.


End file.
